


Please welcome our next guest

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actress Rey, Armitage is a jerk, Everyone woman is beautiful in their own way, F/M, Flat-chested drama, Lots of talk about boobs, Mentions of misogony, One-Shot, Oscar winner Ben, Sets around a movie, Talk show host Poe Dameron, based on a prompt, flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: Based on a Twitter prompt + moodboard fromLadyReyloandJediTwilight's mother's wise words.-----After a costar mentions Rey’s lack of boobs in a press junket, she tries to make light of it on a talk show, even if it has wounded her pride. What she didn’t expect was for the next guest, & her celebrity crush, Ben Solo, to mention his affinity for small breasts.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 67
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome fellow readers!!!
> 
> This fic is based on a prompt that was shared on Twitter (with a title + moodboard) by LadyReylo (who also betaed) and I got inspired, thus, this is my one shot!!! 
> 
> I must also thank for JediTwilight's wise mother's advice when it comes to a female's chest size.
> 
> I feel as though I have to specify that no matter how big or flat chested you are, you are still a beautiful woman. 
> 
> This is just pure fluff and fun, so hopefully this can lift readers' spirits in these troublesome times! I managed to write this within a few days, right after my father died from covid, so, yeah, I guess, this fic is for him <3\. 
> 
> Just specifying that this author has no idea how Hollywood works, this is simply out of the author's mind.
> 
> The fic is from Rey's POV

\----

_ “So, tell us, Armitage.” An overeager Snap Wexley asked, leaning over his chair, his overbleached teeth shining under the spotlight. “How was it working with Rey Jackson? She’s a newcomer, up and coming, taking on this huge role in this well known franchise. Can she keep up?” _

__

__

_ Armitage Hux smirked. “Oh, that girl is amazing. She’s showing up to set on time, well prepared, training really hard, listening to everyone’s advice.” He counted off on his fingers. “Rey’s an utter sweetheart to work with, I mean, have you seen that smile?” The interview is cut by an image Rey beaming, taken at a photoshoot when the movie was first announced, her teeth proudly on display. _

__

_ “Yeah, we talked to her yesterday, she’s as nice as you can get.” Snap agreed.  _

__

__

_ “Exactly, she’s our little Rey of Sunshine.” Armitage declared in a patronizing voice. “I mean, that girl definitely has potential of hitting it big.” He suddenly made himself look important, straightening the collar of his shirt. “As you may know, I’ve been on the Hollywood scene for some time and I've seen many come and go. That girl is definitely a keeper.” _

__

__

_ “Definitely-”  _

__

__

_ “But you know… I mean, she’s probably going to have to make some changes if she wants to stay in the big leagues…” Hux interrupted Snap as he smiled snidely. _

__

__

_ Snap, aware of a potential story, listened to his intuition and copied Hux’s smile. “Oh?” He asked innocently, clapping his hands together. “Changes? What do you mean by that?” _

__

__

_ Hux chuckled to himself as he passed a hand through his ginger hair. “Well, you know. If any female needs to make it to Hollywood, they need to take care of their appearances and no offence to Miss Jackson, she’s tiny and super fit. She can probably lift more kilos than I ever could but…” He paused and leaned forward towards Snap, a brazen smile on his lips. “But the girl’s got less boobs that I have!”  _

__

__

_ The interview suddenly changed mood as Hux laughed wholeheartedly without a care and Snap Wexley stood still, his face in utter shock as he smiled confused.  _

__

__

_ Hux thought he was being funny and carried on. “I mean, would you wear a sock if your feet were amputated?” More laughs erupted from the ginger haired actor as he waited for Snap to reply but when the other man just blinked at him, he continued. “No! Of course you wouldn’t! Then why wear a bra when you don’t have anything to cover?” _

\----

The interview went viral after it aired, social media going into a frenzy (Armitage Hux was hounded by reporters and getting  _ booed _ by passersby) and the eternal debate about how talent should not be determined by physical appearance erupted across America and the entire globe.

Sitting in a dressing room of  _ The Poe Dameron Show _ , Rey Jackson sat in a chair, tapping on her phone, waiting to be led to the stage where she would then be interviewed by the illustrious Poe Dameron, one of the best late-night talk show hosts at the moment. 

Groaning as she felt the nervousness get to her, Rey saw another headline of the movie studio apologizing for Hux’s ill-timed comments and showing their support for Rey. 

_ That bloody idiot and his childish mouth.  _

Rey tried to calm down but felt her temper rise as she remembered how her world literally fell upside down when Hux’s interview with Snap was released.

_ Miserable misogynist jerk.  _

  
  


She thought she was getting along with him; he had been another fellow RADA student, but as opposed to her, his parents had handsomely paid for his spot.  He thought he was so talented, but he had a tendency to be a prissy and he was the definition of a Hollywood playboy. With the way he went through supermodels, Rey wouldn’t be surprised if there would suddenly be an increase in ginger haired kids.

Being new to Hollywood and all, Rey knew it would have been difficult to be his equal, he was after all the villain in the movie. As the shooting continued and she got to know him better, Rey noticed that Hux was a bit lazy and  often relied on his stunt double when doing the mundane tasks the scene required, like running, claiming he needed to get ready for his next role and couldn’t afford to get injured. He also used stand ins more than she thought was usual, so she rarely saw him if the camera wasn’t pointed at him. Nevertheless, he had been polite towards her, so she assumed it was the norm until a PA told her otherwise. 

She now realized that despite his amiability, he was a bit high of himself and looked down on anyone not in his bubble but she didn’t think of it much at the beginning… It ended up on her list of mistakes since arriving in Hollywood, thinking everyone one to be  _ nice _ . The truth was that everyone in the movie business was a potential shark, Hux being no exception.

Deep down, she probably knew Hux was fucking around when he made those comments, getting way too ahead of himself, but damage was done,  and it affected her career as much as his, if not more so as she was just starting out . If they were both to return for the sequel or make any other movie together, Rey would remember to hit him hard in the nuts (by “ _ mistake _ ”) with one of the fighting sticks (or any object) they used. 

“That’ll teach him, that asshole.” Rey muttered to herself.

Getting up, she took deep breaths, reminding herself to not let this incident get to her. 

This movie was her big break, a sum of her hard work. She couldn’t let this  _ Boob Gate _ get the best of her.

As she walked around the room, Rey realized that she was not so bothered by her big-break getting ruined. She knew herself well enough that she could easily fight off some himbo’s thoughtless, immature comments, heck, she’d been doing that since her foster years, one more wouldn’t hurt. Rey realized the previous night as she was ruminating over the interview that what had hurt the most was the fact that her boobs had been the center of attention, or rather,  _ her lack of _ . 

It  _ shouldn’t _ have bothered her…

But it  _ did _ .

It’s not that she wanted to have big breasts, she was okay with what biology had given her, it just  _ hurt _ .

Growing up, Rey often thought that her lack of breasts was a reflection of her upbringing, not getting enough nutrients and vitamins to develop properly. She knew that wasn’t the truth but it had left a seed of doubt in the back of her mind. That, along with her upbringing, made it difficult for her to seek out intimacy with the opposite sex. Despite the fact that she was long and thin, had killer legs and a pretty face, she just didn’t feel comfortable with herself.

It did feel a bit odd to have that struggle when she was pursuing a career in a world where appearance counted for everything but that’s how it turned out. Luckily, in her two years in Hollywood, Rey had rarely encountered any negative comments on her appearance. The photographers praised her during photo shoots when magazines wanted to interview her, she even was surprised when she saw her reflection looking back on the glossy paper as she actually looked like a  _ supermodel _ !

Taking a few M&Ms that were laying in a bowl, Rey sighed, feeling more relaxed. Yeah, Hux had been a douchy asshole but she couldn’t let him ruin the rest of her day. Even if it was in social media and the press had been bugging her agent, Finn Storm, for a comment, Rey thought that tonight’s interview would be the best way to retaliate. It would be her first public comment a lot of people would probably tune in.

Her phone buzzed and she saw the screen lit up with Finn on the screen. “Hey Finn.” She said in between two M&Ms. 

“How are you holding up?” Finn asked.

“Ready for whatever shitfest is going to happen. I’m going to need you to get me a bottle of whiskey after this.” She sighed. 

Finn chuckled. “Will do, I’ll make sure it's in your room once you get back. It’ll be okay, Peanut, don’t worry.”

“I’m okay, I really am. I just hope they’ll remember that there is someone behind this flat-chested affair.” Rey hoped. 

“They will. Things have been quiet so the press really jumped into this. It’ll die out soon, don’t worry. Besides, everyone is still busy with the movie coming out, so give until the premiere and you’ll be good.” Finn reassured her. 

Rey nodded her head into the phone. She really shouldn’t let her boobs ruin her experience for what is probably going to be her breakout performance. She worked so hard for two years now. Thanking Finn, they agreed to meet up for breakfast before she would return to LA the following day.

One of the stage assistants came to her room a moment later and straightened her black jacket with a plunging line (omitting a bra or undershirt of any kind, just boob tape to make sure nothing would get exposed) that Rose Tico, her stylist, had chosen for her, reassuring that she would look fab with that flat chest.  _ “It’s going to make a statement, Rey.” _ She had cooed reassuringly.

The assistant was talking into her headset, making certain that Rey followed her. Walking through several narrow corridors, smiling at the rest of the crew that were working hard behind the scenes, Rey’s heart began to beat faster as she heard the low buzzing of the crowd that waited nearby. She usually wasn’t that nervous when it came to talk shows (not that she had done many of them in America so far) but with this little  _ snafu _ happening, right before the premiere of the movie, Rey thought it was only natural to feel a little antsy. 

They arrived behind the stage.

“Okay.” Rey sniffed, gathering her wits. Her smile usually won people at first and if she can start with that then everything would work itself out. 

“Just be natural. Poe’s very good at making people at ease.” The assistant added.

Rey looked at the woman and nodded her head. Poe Dameron was the better one of the late-night show hosts, she thought. He was known as being extravagant but he did make his guests at ease and was, as far as she knew, a generally nice guy. He could easily be the best one after Graham Norton in the UK, or so Rey thought.

The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers and applause. 

The assistant suddenly sprung to life, looking at the pad she was holding and putting a hand on Rey’s arms. “Okay, Miss Jackson is ready.” She said into the headset. “You’re on in one minute.”

Her nostrils flaring, Rey curled her hand into fists, thinking positive, reminding herself that it’s just a show and that everything would go alright.  _ You go get it, girl! _

_ “Let me introduce you to our first guest, Rey Jackson!” _

Feeling a tug on her arm, Rey literally jumped as the assistant pushed her along and she realized that her name had been called. Taking a deep breath, Rey carefully took a first step and walked through the small narrow stage boards until the intense light and warmth engulfed her. 

Hearing the crowd heartily welcoming, hearing whistles and even catcalls, Rey waved eagerly, walking carefully as her eyes were getting used to the blinding lights. She recognized Poe immediately, dressed in dark blue and green checkered suit, who was waiting for her by his desk with his arms open.

“Rey Jackson, thank you so much for coming.” He said warmly through the crowd’s applause, taking her into his arms. Rey grinned, ignoring his overuse of some cologne. 

Once they greeted one another, Poe made a sign for her to sit down on the black comfy chair to which Rey obliged, liking the velvety fabric she was sitting on. She smiled at the crowd then to Poe Dameron.

“Rey. Welcome. I’m so glad you could come on the show.” Poe announced eagerly, tapping his cue card on the table. 

“Thank you so much for having me, Poe.” Rey answered politely before she grinned.

Poe bared his teeth and smirked at her, that knowing smirk that was meant to smoulder the female guests. Rey rolled her eyes internally. 

“This has been a whirlwind journey, hasn’t it? I mean you were picked from so many other actresses, some that have been far longer in the business but  _ you _ , my dear, were the lucky one.” He pointed his finger at her. Briefly, so briefly, he checked his notes. 

“It has.” Rey exclaimed, unable to hide her giddiness at the journey that had started in a small apartment she shared with Finn. She was a child of the foster system in London, her parents having abandoned her when she was small. She jumped from family to family in the shadier parts of the city until she was sixteen and managed to get into RADA on a scholarship, lucky enough to be able to move away from Plutt’s dingy house. From there on, she did good, getting smaller parts in tv dramas and crime series until she decided to jump into movie acting. She auditioned for all it was worth and after several small projects, she auditioned for this mystery movie by some American big shot studio. Not wanting to pass on this one in a lifetime opportunity, she bugged Bazine Netal who was her agent at the time, for an audition. Five auditions later, she had landed the main role of the heroine of the new upcoming sequel from one, if not, the best franchise known to all,  _ Galaxy Wars _ . 

Poe listened intently as she recited her story again (she never bothered with hiding her past, knowing it would only feed tabloids’ speculations), eagerly encouraging her to continue.

“Wow, now that is a fascinating story.” He said over joyously. “I’ve heard these stories so many times and they are just as interesting. Nobodies, no offense to you dear Rey, that suddenly become superstars. So inspiring. Well done Rey,  well done.” He clapped his hands and the crowd joined in.

Blushing, Rey grinned, nodding her head at the crowd. “Oh, thank you. In my mind, I’m still a nobody from London. I’m just Rey. But thank you.”

“Now.” Poe smiled deviously. “What can you tell us about Galaxy Wars? I mean, everything has been so top secret and so little has been said about the movie itself.” He looks pleadingly at her. “We’ve been waiting for this for twenty years, you gotta tell us  _ something _ !”

Smiling knowingly, Rey hid her nervousness, knowing how she could probably get into trouble if she revealed too much. She managed to avoid the sneakier questions during yesterday’s junket but Poe’s reputation was well known. She couldn’t afford any slipups. 

“Doesn’t anyone want to be surprised anymore?” She said out loud to which the audience responded by laughing.

Poe shook his head playfully before his lips pouted. “We know you’re playing a girl named Qira.” He said when she didn’t take the bait.

“Yes.” She confirmed, nodding her head, gathering her wits. “I am playing a girl named Qira. She’s young, she’s sassy and yeah, we’ll get to know her throughout the movie, along with many other equally exciting and not so exciting characters.”  _ Give them morsels _ ! It wasn’t a lot of an answer but an answer.  Her media training was paying off.

Poe looked out into the crowd before going oooh. “Interesting… I mean, will there be fighting?” He asked with a risen eyebrow. He leaned forward. “With pointy sticks?”

Tilting her head in thought, Rey brought a finger to her lip, humming. “Well… You’ll have to wait and see. That’s the only way for you guys to find out.”

Relentless, Poe tried to twist his questions, look pleadingly at her, trying to find any way to get any type of spoiler from her but Rey was one step ahead and managed to give any more details than the ones she was actually allowed to mention (which was barely anything of interest. Yes, she’s a  _ girl _ , yes, her character name’s  _ Qira _ ). 

Knowing her time on air was coming to an end (it might have been three or five minutes but it felt like an hour under the spotlight), Rey prepared for some sort of conclusion and she internally squealed that Poe had not brought up the  _ Boob-Gate _ . 

“Alright, Rey, I’m going to round this up now but before I let you go-”

_ Oh no. _

Her smile froze.

He wasn’t going to let her go that easily.

“I’ve got to bring it up.” Poe declared as he lifted his hands in the air before putting his elbows on the desk and leaning over, his face turning into a Cheshire smile. “Your co-star, Armitage Hux, made some, uh,  _ not-so-nice _ comment about your body yesterday.” The crowd went into  _ oooohs _ and  _ booos _ . 

Rey listened; her smile frozen as he repeated what that ginger jerk had said. 

Poe shook his head and smiled sympathetically. “Look, I may be gay but I do appreciate a woman’s body and I mean, whether your big or small, tall or short, big or flat, I mean, all women are beautiful in their own way.” The crowd cheered him and Rey could not help but feeling touched that so many were sympathetic. “Have you talked to him since?”

Her smile turned into a curt one. “No, I haven’t and really, Armitage Hux can say whatever the hell he wants. I mean, he’s been a wonderful actor to work with and he’s probably had a bigger insight on certain  _ things _ .” She said frostily. “Although I do feel sad that of all the things he could possibly say about me, about a woman, would be about the size of my chest.” She brought her hand over her chest.’

She took a deep breath and was glad that she was feeling rather petty and. “I do admit… When I was made aware of the interview, I was hurt.” She shrugged and pursed her lips. “I can’t help to look the way I look; I can’t help it if my boobs are flat; it’s how I was made. But worst of all is that, Hux thought it was better to mention my lack of boobs instead of focusing on how I busted his ass on the set, that I didn’t use a stunt doubt… But hey, that’s on him. God must have traded my boobs for my personality and that’s why I’m flat chested. Can’t really say the same thing for him, if he claims that his boobs are bigger than mine.” 

She shrugged dramatically before the crowd erupted into cheers and howlers, clapping in approval, especially from the female audience.

_ “Rey Jackson everyone.”  _

It took a little time for the crowd to calm down. The cameras being turned off, Rey smiled victoriously, hoping her little spat hit on Hux’s nerves.

_ Suck on this, Hugsie. _

Seeing as the taping of the show wasn’t live, the set had taken a little break as they got redy to receive their second guest. 

Now that the heat was away from her, Rey felt relieved and really good about herself. However, she did feel another heat spreading in her chest as she was going to be present to see the next guest.

Poe Dameron had managed to get  _ him _ on his show of all places: established actor from a family dynasty and two time oscar winner,  _ Benjamin Solo _ .

That was not an easy feat.

Benjamin Solo was known for being discreet and avoiding anything that had to do with the media as much as his contracts would let him.  He didn’t have social media, he didn’t go to Hollywood parties, the paparazzi shots of him were worth triple that of other celebrities because sightings were so rare. 

Known in the Hollywood scene as an  _ intense  _ actor, Rey had followed his career from afar, aware of his acting skills,  how he took on way more than just learning lines, he fully immersed himself into the characters he played. The man was a genius, she couldn’t even describe it, he was just  _ that  _ good.  Everyone at RADA used him as an example of brilliant acting, highlighting certain roles he had played as “perfect acting”. She knew way too much about him, having watched all his movies as research, but she didn’t mind. He was  _ easy  _ to watch after all. 

Besides, it was just a silly  _ crush _ .

  
  


Meeting him today, as short as it would be, was an honour for her. Not only for greeting a beautiful man, but to meet another colleague that actually took his job seriously and that applied himself 110% percent. 

Rey had overheard several people that had met him say that he was a bit of an angry snob, that he kept to himself and didn’t really talk to anyone. Rey hoped that it wouldn’t be the case tonight. He was still carrying his reputation from several years ago when he was the reputable Hollywood _ bad boy _ , doing as he pleases, putting his parents’ name to shame.

But that had been  _ then _ , time had gone by, he had gotten his act together and made a come back, winning an Oscar for Best Actor two years in a row and was well in the way of getting a third one with the highly anticipated release of his newest drama about a couple going through a divorce,  _ Rupture _ . 

Taking a gulp of water, Rey waited eagerly in her chair as the crew worked around the set, making sure everything was just as splendid. Poe was looking through his cards and chatting with one of his assistants, sending smiles at Rey from time to time. The crowd was also busy chatting eagerly and if Rey’s eyes were deceiving, she swore a lot of the female audience were reapplying their makeup or putting up a new coat of lipstick.

So, she wasn’t the only one.

She’d seen the thirst Tweets online, the pics, the art, the memes that appreciated Ben Solo. He was a freaking Adonis god, anyone with any taste could notice that. She was well aware that he had these non-typical facial features, a large protruding nose, asymmetric facial contours, big ears and pale skin. But his hair, long, wild and silky smooth, his dark chocolate-molten eyes and his rosy lips that seemed to pout all the time… Rey sighed, finding herself pathetic that she would be thirsting just as much as the audience. 

_ Rey! Get yourself together! _

The lights blinking, Rey shook the thirst away and tried to regain her senses. Poe took his seat again and cleared his throat, suddenly regaining his professional out-there smile. 

“Ready, kid?” He asked.

She gave him a nod.

The director yelled quietly before he counted down from three and the music band started to play again, announcing that the show was now taping.

“Alright everyone, let me introduce you to our second guest.” The girls in the audience broke out into cheers. “Yes, yes, ladies, keep your panties on, come on.” Laughter erupted in the audience. “Okay, hear me out. This man is a two-time award winner, part of a family dynasty that has been in Hollywood in over 40 years. His new movie,  _ Rupture, _ is already gaining a lot of Oscar buzz, and having seen it, the buzz is completely warranted. Ladies and Gents, Benjamin Solo.”

The audience erupted into cheers and howlers as a tall man, with long dark hair that was waiting to be touched, a dark suit and sneakers ( _ sneakers _ !) appeared, smiling awkwardly as he made his way to Poe, shaking his hand.

_ He was so tall _ !

Rey felt like a freaking Smurf compared to that beast of a man. She knew he was tall, but not  _ that  _ tall. Bolting to her feet, Rey felt her chest wanting to break out like in Alien, grinning nervously, her cheeks flushing as he walked over to her, his dark chocolate eyes meeting hers, the smile on his face freezing momentarily as he extended his hand. She shoved her hand up and eagerly grabbed it, surprised at how soft and warm they were. Her eyes observed their handshake and she wanted to let out a whimper at how his hand completely engulfed hers. 

“Hi, I’m Rey Jackson.” She said through the hollers of the audience. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m such a fan.” 

_ Oh god, she was being such a love-stricken fan, right in front of the cameras!  _

Cringing, she hoped he would just ignore her and go on being manhandled by Poe who stared at him with heart-eyes. 

Everyone had fallen under Ben Solo’s spell.

“Nice to meet you as well.” Ben said softly, his eyes not leaving hers, it seemed like everything else melted away in his presence. 

Grinning furthermore, Rey let go of his hand and sat on the chair further away from Poe’s desk.

“So, Ben, here we are again, lovely to see you.” Poe interrupted, looking smoothly at him.

“Happy to be here. Yeah, it’s been two years or something?” Ben replied awkwardly, thumbling with his fingers.

The interview went on for a while, Poe asking whatever questions he had to ask from his designated cue card. Rey listened with interest whenever Ben spoke about the movie, she was enraptured whenever he spoke with intensity, his voice so dark, so smooth and silky, it was like she was in a trance.  She knew all her old classmates would be so jealous of her at that moment.

What surprised her was how he stammered from time to time, his nerves coming through as he resaid the same thing once or twice, or seemed unsure about his comment, looking at the audience to see if they understood him. So she grinned encouragingly, hoping that would help him to calm down. Ben sent appreciative smiles at her before he continued to speak so highly of the director, how he approached the project and what he did to maintain his mind in a comfortable way during the more poignant scenes that were hard to film, how he made sure his co-star, Gwen Phasma, was okay.

The man was just perfect. 

Rey was done for.

“It’s good to have a good collaboration with the director. I mean, he can either make or break a movie you know, no matter how good the script is.” Ben suddenly turned to Rey. “Have you had a good dialogue with yours?”

Surprised that he was addressing her, Rey bolted in her chair, straightening her back. “Yeah, I guess… I mean, I’m new to all of this Hollywood stuff so it’s hard to really have a grasp of things when you’re still learning but I did share some thoughts with the director when I thought a scene could be different or if I thought my character would do things differently.”

Ben nodded approvingly, a slight curve on the corner of his lip, his dark eyes on her. “That’s what you should be doing. I mean, once you get more experience, you’ll be more prepared, more certain.” He encouraged. The audience hummed in agreement.

Poe’s voice broke in. “Okay, so Ben, you’re the son of former playboy Han Solo and the highly esteemed, unofficial queen of Hollywood, Leia Organa. Did your parents' marriage ever come into your mind when it came to filming  _ Rupture _ ?”

Rey noticed how Poe had mentioned a touchy subject as Ben’s smile faded. 

Everyone knew that Ben had a stormy relationship with his parents, just as they were well known for having a hurricane-level marriage in the past. Their break-ups were constantly reported in the tabloids, discussed across the entire population and the consequential scandals of Han Solo being caught with a stripper, or with some wanna be actress were front-page stories. Stories that Ben had been a live witness to, growing up in their mansion in Santa Monica. 

Poe must be aware that he was treading in dangerous waters with that question.

Rey thought it was best to help him out a bit. Ben’s downward spiral several years ago had been an indirect consequence of his parents’ outfall when Leia, after another quarrel with Han, had been arrested for a DUI. That had been the last drop and Ben had gone on a horrible bender and a year later, kicked off a blockbuster movie, banned from a filmset and a lot of the directors had turned their backs on him. 

Things had evidently changed afterwards, Ben became more private, focusing on work and eventually becoming a different man, but the tabloids weren’t known for forgetting the past, always waiting for him to slip up and fail again.

“You know, I definitely should look into that movie, I would probably get some pointers.” Rey commented casually.

Ben, curious, turned to look at her.

Oh, how she liked knowing he only had eyes for her at that moment. 

“Well, I grew up in the foster system and most of my foster parents were single so I don’t really have any idea on what a marriage should be.” Rey informed playfully, taking the momentum to continue. “So, really, I need all the advice I can get, even if it's from a movie. That way I know the  _ dos  _ and  _ don’ts  _ if I should ever be lucky to settle down someday..”

Her distraction worked, the audience laughed along but she only heard Ben’s melody-laden chuckle. “Aw, don’t say that.” Ben said softly. “Once you know you’ve met the right person, things have a tendency to work out and you usually manage by trying and fail.”

Her cheeks reddening, Rey smiled before Ben explained to Poe about how he approached his movie although he didn’t mention any word about his parents, which was probably for the best.

“I think your movie will be more of a documentary…” Rey joked at one point, getting another soft gaze from Ben.

“Alright, thank you again, Ben Solo and don't feel shy to come back. I definitely won’t bite.” Poe said, wiggling his eyebrows as Ben rolled his eyes.

“Thank you for having me and Rey.” Ben turned to her. She thought she caught him looking down at her plunging line but his eyes were on her, his cheeks flushing. “I just have to apologize for what Hux said about you, it's completely unacceptable.”

Rey blinked, stunned at him bringing up the controversy out of the blue. “Oh, thank you. I really appreciate that.” She replied, pulling a string of hair behind her ear.

“No, really, if he ever gives you more trouble, just call my assistant. No. Call me personally. I’ll have a word with him.” Ben urged her.

“Your knight in shining armour, Miss Jackson.” Poe chuckled as the crowd erupted into  _ awwws _ .

Ben grew thoughtful for a moment, as though uncertain about something. He frowned for a moment, chewing his lower lip. “You know, when i was a kid, my mom decided one day to give me some sex ed at home when she thought the schools were doing a lousy job.” He started awkwardly

“Oh, did she now?” Poe asked, lifting an eyebrow and leaning forward. It was clear whatever Ben was about to say would be juicy, maybe even go viral, just what his show wanted. 

Ben looked down at the floor, smiling nervously. “Yeah. She told me how to be a gentleman and treat a girl right.” He stopped and chuckled. “I remember how something she told me this one time, after way too many mimosas on a Sunday morning, ‘ _ Ben, don’t be a boob guy, believe me,  _ _ anything more than a mouthful is wasted _ .’” He turned to look at Poe. “Everyone knows that I don’t get along very well with my mom-”

“Yes, Hollywood Queen, renowned award-winning director Leia Organa, adopted daughter of movie mogul, Bail Organa, biological daughter of nefarious actor in the late 20s, Anakin Skywalkers.” Poe described dramatically before placing his hand underneath his cheek. “Yes, we know who your mom is…”

Ben chuckled nervously. “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure you guys.” He pointed at the audience. “Are aware that my mom and I usually disagree on everything but I have to admit… That thing that she said to me is pretty much the only thing we agreed on.” He glanced at Rey, his eyes threatening to go lower than her neck ( _ again _ !) but managed to stay connected with her own. She suddenly felt red and warm from head to toe. “Anything more than a mouthful is overrated.”  Ben said directly to her, his voice low as the rest of the world faded away until it was just them. 

_ He did not just say that. _

The audience gasped before erupting into hollers and hootering  and Rey was brought back to the room.

Her lips parted, Rey looked at Ben who lowered his head, his long locks covering his face. She could only see the tip of his nose as he smiled awkwardly. He seemed a bit flustered, probably not anticipating being so honest, so… unlike the actor she had seen in interviews before. 

Unable to do or say anything, Rey sat on her chair as they prepared for the musical number, announcing the end of the show. She barely acknowledged the stage help that handed her a bottle of water. She drank most of it in one gulp, trying to come to terms that Ben Solo  _ liked flat chested girls, _ Ben Solo looked at her, Ben Solo defended her against that ginger fuck.

Before she knew it, the lights turned off as Poe announced some band and they began to play some hit she heard on the radio. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I got carried away. I didn’t mean to offend you or to, you know, value you just for your breasts- Fuck. That’s not what I mean. Shit, I’m bad at this. I’m sorry” He was nervous.

She turned to see Ben Solo leaning towards her, his mouth so close to her ear so that she could hear over the music. She pulled back to look at him, his dark eyes were on her and he appeared nervous. 

“It’s okay. Really.” Rey reassured him, grinning. 

He dared to smile again and Rey couldn’t help but to feel her chest flutter with the knowledge she had made Ben Solo, the grumpy tempestuous Ben Solo, smile. A genuine boyish smile, with the small dimples on the corner of his mouth. It was breathtaking. 

“Please, call me Ben. Look.” He closed his eyes and glanced at the band who were still mid song. The stage was so dark so they could get away with talking a little. “I know Hux and he’s a fucking son of a bitch, if he ever gives you any trouble just let me know and I can set him straight. He’ll listen to me.”

“Thank you, Ben. Look, I’ve been through similar types of guys and I can defend myself. While I have no idea whether he’s going to come back in the next movie or not, if he does, I’ll make sure I’ll hit him where it hurts when we rehearse.” She winked. “Sounds like a plan?”

The song was nearing its end. Knowing this was the end of the show and she would have to move on, Rey was loth of leaving Ben. She leaned back in the chair. Oh well, she’ll be able to tell her grandchildren that she had met this great handsome actor once and he had been a complete gentleman. 

Just as the band was concluding, Ben leaned over once more. “I know this might sound completely wrong and creepy, Miss Jackson, and really…” He paused, chewing on his lip. “I don’t usually say this… Fuck. I'm screwing this up." He looked at the ceiling before he leaned over once again. “You are really beautiful.” 

Just then the song ended, the lights on the stage turned on and the crowd cheered once again. 

Rey bolted from her chair and clapped as did Ben, as she looked everywhere, her thoughts going a mile a minute as she realized that Ben Solo actually told her she was pretty. 

The show officially over, Poe came over to thank them once again and pleasantries were exchanged before the assistants were ready to lead them back to the backstage as they waited for their cars to arrive.

Getting the sudden feeling that somehow, she was meant to do something more out of this unique encounter, knowing she had nothing to lose, only suffer humiliation at being rejected and just add this to her future granny stories, Rey walked over to Ben who stood nearby, still looking uneasy as he smiled nervously at the crowd.

“It was nice to meet you.” Rey suddenly blurted when she was close enough to him. Hearing her voice, he turned around and she could see his smile transform, from nervousness to something calmer, soothing almost. He grinned, a boyish smile, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Thank you for defending me like that.” She acknowledged. “I’ll always remember the day when the legendary Ben Solo came to my defense.”

“From the way you’ve handled it, I think you would have done well by yourself.” Ben replied softly, extending his hand for her to take. They shook hands for the longest of time and Rey bit her lip to avoid another whimper she wanted to make at the warm soft grip he held over her smaller ones. He took a step closer and she tilted her head back to stare into his dark eyes that appeared so intense, their chests were brushing one another. “Just thought I’d give you a little more support.” He chuckled. “ _Rey_.” 

Oh, she liked the way he said his name. A flutter of butterflies spread through her entire body. That was him, his voice, calling  _ her _ . He leaned slightly over her ear. “Just to repeat, I’m not trying to sound like a creep but everything that I’ve said during the show is true.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve always had an affinity for smaller breasts. Any man would be crazy if they didn’t see how perfect your tits are.”

Gasping, Rey watched as Ben pulled back, smiling nervously. 

The assistant that had followed previously had probably had enough and grabbed her arm, pushing her out of the stage. Rey’s eyes stayed connected with Ben’s as he followed not too far back with his own assistant. He looked more serious now, his eyes pleading, nervous, uncertain.

Just as she was led into her dressing room, she met his gaze again as he turned into a different corridor and grinned. His face erupted into a promising smile before he disappeared.

\---

_ “Exclusive!” _

__

__

_ “Resistance E! has learned that none other than Benjamin Solo has been spotted on the movie set of the next chapter of the Galaxy Wars sequels, wearing a costume that is very similar to one of the heroes from the original trilogy. Now, for months we’ve been speculating that Ben Solo was going to have a part in the movie after the whirlwind romance with the movie’s leading lady, Rey Jackson, Kaydel?” _

__

__

_ “Thanks, Snap.” Kaydel Connix answered eagerly as she looked at the camera. “I can only say that if the rumours are true, I think no one could have expected that a two-time Oscar winning actor of high stature would ever consider to take part in a sci-fi franchise such as Galaxy Wars. Now, you may remember the controversy that happened last year right before the last movie came out.” The screen goes dark before a roundup of Armitage Hux’s interview (and poorly chosen words) flashed on the screen. “Yeah, probably not the best choices of word there, huh, Armitage?” Kaydel joked.  _

__

__

_ “There was a huge backlash, the actor being more or less booed out of the premiere screening, bras landing on the stage when the actors thanked the audience.” Snap explained. _

__

__

_ “Yes, not the best way to start the premiere of a long-awaited movie.” Kaydel chuckled. “Well, after the movie studios intervened, Hux went into hiding, making a public apology to Rey Jackson and the director. Yeah, Hux certainly has had a difficult year but after begging the studio moguls to take him back…” _

__

__

_ “Yes, there’s nothing worse than having to grovel your way back into a movie. I wonder how long it’ll take before his character gets killed off.” Snap chuckled before he dramatically brought a finger on his lip. “What I do wonder, Kay, is how did the make-up artists manage to cover the scar on his face that he got after his little altercation with one Ben Solo, former Hollywood bad boy if anyone forgot, who swooped in to Rey Jackson’s defense after an unfortunate meeting at Hollywood’s famous restaurant, The Red Room.” Snap asked eagerly. _

__

__

__

_ “Yes, it might have been an unfortunate meeting but was it undeserved?” Kaydel raised an eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong, violence is never the answer but, in this situation, Ben Solo did what he had to do when Armitage Hux accosted Rey.” Kaydel said pointedly. “And let’s get the fact straight, Snappy, it wasn’t Ben Solo’s punch that had left a scar on Hux’s face but rather Rey’s! Witnesses reported that she was the one who punched him in the eye when he grabbed her arm and didn’t let her go.” _

__

__

_ Snap grimaced. “Oh, those two have taken Hollywood completely by storm. Their whirlwind romance will be a stuff of legends. Have you seen two people better fit for another, Kaydel?” _

__

_ “Oh no. -I can only dream of finding Mr. Right and have the same story as theirs.” The blonde girl sighed longingly. “Resistance E! made a small video of Rey Jackson and Ben Solo’s or Reylo as they are now known’s unexpected romance. It all started when Ben commented on his affinity for a certain type of female chest… The rest is well… History…” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Twitter prompt + moodboard from [LadyReylo](https://twitter.com/LadyReyIo/status/1338183035590742020) and [JediTwilight](https://twitter.com/JediTwilight/status/1338192453543739393) 's mother's wise words.  
> NOW COMPLETE  
>  \-----
> 
> After a costar mentions Rey’s lack of boobs in a press junket, she tries to make light of it on a talk show, even if it has wounded her pride. What she didn’t expect was for the next guest; her celebrity crush, Ben Solo, to mention his affinity for small breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess few of you expected a conclusion, am i right? :-P
> 
> I wrote this rather quickly and its mostly oozy fluff and a bit of angst. This chapter is from Ben's POV, how he saw things happening. There's also a bit of sexyness in there, but I tend to stay away from writing smut unless i'm inspired or courageous enough, so this is what you guys get. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate all your comments and it really helped managing to cope with the loss of my dad! 
> 
> This fic is based on a prompt that was shared on Twitter (with a title + moodboard) by LadyReylo and I got inspired.
> 
> I must also thank for JediTwilight's wise mother's advice when it comes to a female's chest size.
> 
> I feel as though I have to specify that no matter how big or flat chested you are, you are still a beautiful woman. 
> 
> Just specifying that this author has no idea how Hollywood works, this is simply out of the author's mind. Thanks to my faithful aussie Beta [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) for betaing this chapter!

**CHAPTER 2**

“Your car has arrived, Mr. Solo,” the assistant announced after she briefly knocked on the door.

Putting on his jacket, Ben Solo looked around, making certain he hadn’t forgotten anything before exiting the dressing room. The assistant led the way and Ben looked around, wondering if he would per-chance see _her_. Not that he would know what to say or do. He felt like he had been way too forward and that maybe she’d come to the conclusion that he wasn’t worth it. She was young, new to the industry and there he was, like a preying, hungry wolf, making obscene comments about her cleavage like it was the biggest declaration!

Swallowing his defeat, Ben walked further and further into the corridors until the assistant stopped and showed him the back door of the studio.

“Thank you again for coming, Mr. Solo,” she said curtly.

“Thank you for the, uh, hospitality. Give Mr. Dameron my regards,” he replied disinterestedly.

The woman nodded and opened the door for Ben.

He stepped outside into the early evening, enjoying the cool air that December usually brought. He hoped it would snow so that he could enjoy that typical New York Christmas feel but it was usually a game of luck, tonight being rather mild that he could forgo a winter coat.

A giant black shiny SUV waited for him on the street. Ben shrugged and began to walk towards the car, contemplating what to have for dinner after he’d called Dopheld to get in touch with Rey Jackson’s assistant so that he could send her flowers.

Just as he was about to open the door to the car, several loud honks made Ben jump. Another equally black and shiny SUV stopped behind his car and honked once more when Ben didn’t move. Lifting a brow, he asked his chauffeur to wait and walked down to the other car.

Walking closer to the black windows of the passenger seat, Ben leaned down when he heard the automatic buzz of the window rolling down.

His chest took a hop.

Rey Jackson was sitting there, grinning brightly at him.

“Rey…” he began, unable to believe that she had been waiting for him to appear.

She leaned forward, her head almost sticking out the window. Tilting her head, she looked at him from top to toe, her lips parting as she smirked provocatively. She seemed to be observing, calculating, and the hopes he had already buried at his failed attempt suddenly soared.

“I don’t usually do this, Mr. Solo,” she said biting her lower lip. “But, do you need a ride?”

\------------

**_Earlier…_ **

Pacing the room, Ben Solo lazily browsed through his mobile phone, cursing his thick fingers and small screen for being unable to tap properly. He had a sudden urge to throw the damn thing at the wall but knew that was the _'old'_ Ben, the _self-destructive_ Ben that had taken over, body and mind, so many years ago. He wasn’t like that anymore…

Glaring at the phone and placing it in his back pocket after making sure it was muted, Ben looked about the room, realizing that it wasn’t just his temper that had made him want to throw his phone but also the nerves that were fucking with his mind as his appearance on The Poe Dameron Show neared.

The man’s team had approached his agent (also friend and personal assistant), Dopheld, several times already since he won his last Oscar and despite all of his 'no’s', the man was relentless. It wasn’t until his mother had called him to imply that as he was meant to start promoting his new movie _Rupture_ pretty soon, an early interview wouldn’t hurt.

He couldn’t say no to his mother, the unofficial Queen of Hollywood. It seemed like once the woman spoke, everyone listened and obeyed for fear of her wrath.

Her son, despite their rocky, stormy and semi-impossible relationship, still complied.

Or else he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

He wasn’t ready yet to start with the junkets and the countless interviews. There was a mental preparation he had to set himself into or else he’d be stuck in some sort of anxiety bubble that usually led to disastrous consequences. He couldn’t afford that, nor could he afford to spend a stint in jail if his anxiety led him to do something _bad_ (wouldn’t be the first time) as he loved his new movie so much.

Clenching his fists, he walked around, silently rolling his eyes seeing how the producers had probably gotten information about what he appreciated from his mother (or Dopheld). He sighed, unimpressed, as he saw a large plate filled with peanut butter sandwiches. He knew his story about the Brits serving him bread with butter and actual peanuts on a film set when he had asked for a peanut-butter sandwich had been spread across the media. It had probably become a running gag as now, everywhere he went, there was usually a plate of bread with proper peanut-butter sandwiches waiting for him. It was now at the point that he couldn’t stand to see or smell the sandwich in question _. That’ll show me for opening my mouth._

Foregoing the accursed plate, he saw a bowl of M&Ms and eagerly took a few pieces, daring to cheat on his strict diet as he prepared for a new movie, a period piece, he was going to film soon where it required him to be naked. He’d remember to jog a little longer tomorrow morning. Enjoying the peanut M&Ms, Ben observed the white flower bouquets spread around the room and poured himself a glass of scotch from the bar.

Enjoying its strong acrid flavour, Ben heard the low rumbling nearby and the tv screen lighting up. The show was about to start, he realized. Several seconds passed before he could hear the theme song played by the house band.

Sitting on the couch, he pulled out his phone again and started flicking through his newsfeed, half-paying attention to Poe’s opening monologue. He knew Poe well enough to know it usually included some current news headline which he would make fun of. 

Had he been more interested, Ben would have remembered who was on the show with him or the guest band that was going to play, but in pure honesty, Ben hadn’t cared at all. It probably made him self-centered (and maybe he was) but he had been too busy secluding himself in his apartment, catching up on his reading, now that he was in-between shootings. 

A lot of the people around him would often call him a social hermit and though he wouldn’t admit that he was avoiding socializing, he did found it emotionally draining having to talk to people and strangers. He just didn’t really want to bother putting himself out there unless he really had to, besides, he was usually surrounded by hundreds of people around movie sets, he deserved to take a break from that once in a while. 

He knew people perceived him as _odd and unapproachable._ Deep down, Ben knew it was probably his social anxiety (and he’s an _actor,_ of all things!) making him look like he hated people (well, _partially_ hated) but he was always concerned that he’d ended up saying weird things, always overthinking his answers. He thought his appearance didn’t help either, knowing his big nose, pointy ears and height made him stand out and seem somewhat scary. His past as well, didn’t give him any credit, his horrible shitty wild past made anyone that didn’t know him well tip-toe due to his well-known temper.

The _old_ Ben Solo from eight years ago had left a mark in the Hollywood scene and it wasn’t easy for him to bury and forget the ghosts of the pasts. He’d thought getting his shit together and two Oscars would have gained him some sort of redemption but, despite being welcomed back with open arms, many had not forgotten.

A sudden girlish giggle in the room caught his attention. Lifting his eyes from his phone, he looked up at the tv screen and saw the loveliest girl he had ever settled his eyes on. A toothy grin on her reddened lips, pulling a strand of loose dark brown hair behind her ear, she listened intently to Poe, who was asking her about her humble beginnings in London. Throwing his phone aside, Ben leaned forward, his eyes indulging in her beauty and increased the volume on the tv.

“So, I managed to get into RADA after getting a scholarship…” Ben listened to her lovely accent, her sweet voice a delight to his ears. He paid attention as she scrunched her nose at certain parts, how her eyes, her golden eyes, brightened when she said something funny and her dimples, her cute dimples as she smiled whenever Poe made a comment.

She sat neatly on the couch, her long tanned legs behind a short skirt, exposed and crossed. She was tiny, the couch seemed to swallow her, but she didn’t seem the type to starve herself as it was a sad truth in the industry. Her her cheeks were definitely not hollow. His eyes slid down to her chest and his mouth dried at the revealing vest she was wearing. It was opened in a long V plunging neckline - she probably wasn’t wearing a bra - and her chest, her small chest was probably secured safely with some sort of sticky tape. His mouth began to water at the thought of what was hidden beneath the clothing.

_Who was she?_

She seemed young; a lot younger than he was. She didn’t seem familiar to him and he couldn’t really remember seeing her in any recent movies. Surely, she must be in some time-period movie, with her accent she would totally fit in a Jane Austen movie

Fuck him for ignoring Dopheld talking about the show’s guests as he drove Ben to the studio.

Well, it was no matter, he was going to meet her in a couple of minutes…

He smiled as the audience and Poe laughed at her comments - they liked her.

“So, Rey, what can you tell us about _Galaxy Wars_?” Poe suddenly asked.

_Rey?_

_Galaxy Wars?_

Wanting to facepalm, Ben leaned back on the couch as he realized that she was starring in the new sequel trilogy of the one franchise he abhorred above all else in Hollywood, _Galaxy Wars_. 

The two words that had followed him since his birth. 

He wanted to groan and curse the franchise but he ignored it for now, focusing on her words. _So she was going to star in the sequel as one of the main leads, Qira._

He fetched his phone and immediately searched, _Rey, Qira_ and _Galaxy Wars_ in his search bar. The results showed immediately with several references to a Rey Jackson playing Qira.

_Rey Jackson._

He immediately searched for her name and up came several pictures and news articles of her.

A new and upcoming star, relatively unknown, from London.

He scrolled down on the many _many_ pictures of her. His chest fluttered with butterflies as she was perfect in all of them. Just as he suspected, she was tall, lean and seemed to be good at keeping herself in shape. Her long tanned legs were often on display, her clothing varied from several events and magazine photoshoots, her eyes and lips were pronounced in every single picture. Fuck, was she the prettiest little thing he had ever seen.

Slightly embarrassed that he was so besotted over this poor girl that had just started her career, Ben suddenly grew nervous that he was actually going to see her in a matter of minutes.

The sound of _boos_ and hisses suddenly captured his attention on the screen once again. Rey looked slightly nervous as Poe looked like a cat that had caught a mouse.

What had happened?

Poe went on to say how he appreciated girls with all types of boobs, that their size didn’t matter.

Ben watched as Rey blushed and her smile was a little more forced. Poe asked if she had heard from Hux since the incident, whatever this _incident_ was.

Rey went on to reply that he hadn’t before commenting on the situation.

“ _Motherfucker!_ ” he cursed as he realized what Hux had said to Rey.

Feeling his temper rise, Ben growled until Rey went on to retaliate in the best way, with her words. The crowd went into a frenzy as they thanked her.

Without waiting another second, Ben dialed Moden Canady’s number.

“Fancy hearing from you,” a patronizing voice answered.

“You tell that motherfucker client of yours to lay off Rey Jackson, do you hear me?” Ben barked angrily.

“Join the list, Benny Boy,” Canady grumped back. “Do you know how many calls I’ve had already? The boy’s marked now and his good looks won’t let him off the hook so easily. The press is having a field day and the studio is on my ass right now, trying to deal with this scandal right before the movie comes out. Hux’s put his mouth in his ass with this one, I tell you.”

“What makes you think that I fucking give a shit? He’s just a son of a bitch and you tell him to back off from her or else he’ll have to deal with me, alright?” Ben spat furiously.

Canady huffed. “You know as well as I do that Hux thinks he’s a gift from the movie gods. He thinks he’s invincible and Snoke is the one that planted that idea in his head. You know as well as I do that it left a mark on that SOB. I’ll do my best to contain him, Ben,” his former manager said, more seriously. “But I won’t save him from a sinking ship. I’ve had enough of his shit.”

“You better see to it, Moody.” Ben hung up and noticed that the screen had turned off once more and one of the show’s assistants was standing nervously by the door, looking rather frightened.

“Eh, Mr. Solo? You’re up,” she said fearfully, clinging on to the pad against her chest.

Ben stood, the anger disappearing as his nerves resurfaced, suddenly dreading the upcoming moment. He thanked the assistant, hoping his politeness would make him less scary. He was known for being grumpy when he wanted to be.

Walking through several corridors, the low buzz from the audience was easily distinguishable as the show got ready for his arrival. Ben followed quietly, nervous that he was not only going to see Poe Dameron, notorious for his way of interviewing people, but also this Rey Jackson. He hoped she wouldn’t get too scared by him, he really did. They finally arrived at the stage behind the thick curtains. The assistant stopped and turned to look at him.

“Are you ready, sir? When Poe announces your name and the music starts playing, just walk onto the stage,” she explained quickly.

“Thank you,” he replied in what he hoped was a soft voice.

She turned around and walked away just as he heard Poe announcing him and the music began. Without giving it a second thought, eager to have it over and done with, Ben Solo stepped onto the stage.

The audience went crazy and his ears deafened momentarily as the female audience greeted him warmly. His eyes were momentarily blinded by the lights as he saw Poe and Rey both standing, clapping their hands.

His eyes growing accustomed to the stage lights, Ben realized how truly beautiful Rey Jackson was in person. Tall, but short enough so that he could still tower over her, she looked young and innocent but her outfit led him to believe that she was an adventurous one. The plunge of her vest was more pronounced than what was shown on the screen, her lips brighter and her smile, her smile took his breath away. 

The moment did not last very long before anxiety engulfed him in a nervous bubble.

He smirked as he met his old friend’s playful brown eyes. He wouldn’t necessarily call Poe Dameron a _friend_ but they had known one another since they were both young, having started out in the business at the same time. Their careers somewhat paralleled one another’s but while Ben was a rising star in Hollywood, Poe was making humble beginnings in a famous satiric comedy show where his comedic abilities were acknowledged (like so many others before him). Ben remembered how they did lines together at the post-show party (after he had been the guest host), getting high and drunk, celebrating their temporary immortality when they were in their mid-twenties with the world at their feet. They went their own way afterwards, Ben’s tumble into darkness well reported while Poe, now at the height of his fame, was beginning to feel fatigued and pondering on his next projects. Despite living on opposite sides of the country, barely seeing one another, they still managed to meet up whenever they had the opportunity.

Ben could not have felt prouder at seeing this funny kid, who had stayed in the closet for a long time, uncertain of how his orientation would affect his career, now talk show host of the highest rating night shows at the moment and in an established relationship with one Din Djarin, another well-known and respected thespian.

“My man,” Poe smiled warmly as they shook hands. “Good to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Ben greeted, smiling back. He then turned to the beauty next to Poe and his breath stilled as their eyes met.

She was _exquisite_.

He could not stop himself from thinking how beautiful she was. Her lips glistened so brightly and her eyes quirked so excitedly. She grinned toothily at him. He extended his hand and she nervously extended her own before he engulfed her small, tiny, warm fingers into his. She was tall but she still had to tilt her head backwards to meet his gaze.

And then she spoke to him over the audience’s hoots. “Hi, I’m Rey Jackson. It’s nice to meet you. I’m such a fan.”

Her voice was just as bubbly as the rest of her.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” he replied and she beamed eagerly before she pulled her hand back, not taking her eyes off from him.

She sat down in the chair and Ben felt the anxiety returning to him as his eyes got used to the bright lights of the stage and he could finally see the audience’s attention riveted on him. Feeling his throat dry, he clumsily sat down on the available chair as Poe grinned.

“So, Ben, here we are again. Lovely to see you,” he began in his talk-show host voice. Ben silently thanked him for taking it easy with all the questions, Poe being aware of his awkwardness during interviews.

Ben answered Poe’s questions about his upcoming movie, _Rupture_ , about a couple going through a divorce. Despite being quite proud of the finished product, of the entire project, he stammered his way through the answers, self-conscious about the way he formulated them, wondering if they made sense. It was just nerves, he knew that but it had always been a struggle and his mind made it ten times worse than it really was.

Luckily, he had Poe, who followed along encouragingly as did this Rey. Midway through the interview, he noticed how she seemed to follow his every word, apparently very interested in what he had to say (which he thought was bullshit but what did he know?). He noticed that she began to smile softly whenever he stammered which made him swell with energy. _Maybe she liked listening to him? Maybe she was interested?_ Once he regained his momentum, he talked about the director he had worked with, praising him for the good job he’d done. Biting his lip, he turned to her, curious about her own experience. She was still new to the business, perhaps he could give her some advice since he had been born and raised in Hollywood?

He asked her about her experience with the director from _Galaxy Wars_ , some douchebag he knew who was talented in creating universes but majorly sucked at writing good stories. While he did not share a lot of love for the franchise that had brought his mother and father together eons ago, he certainly did not want the franchise to become a mockery in the industry.

She literally jumped in her seat when he spoke to her. Unfortunately, her answer only confirmed that she might still be a bit naïve to all of this even though she seemed to have a bit of that British cheekiness that probably would allow her to speak out when she needed to.

Unfortunately, Poe had to bring up his family dramas when talking about the movie. Poe had warned him beforehand that he might go in that direction and that he should be prepared for those types of questions since marital problems went hand in hand with the Organa-Solos.

Although he did the movie because it was a chance to work with the same director once again, Ben couldn’t deny that filming the movie was somewhat therapeutic. Despite his parents never managing to get a divorce, he had witnessed so many battles, so many fights, so much destruction, that he had fair experience about how a marriage can have its pitfalls and endless problems, no matter how much the couple claim to love one another. Of course, he didn’t want to say _that_ to nosy reporters and talk-show hosts but avoiding answering the question truthfully was hypocritical as his parent’s constant fighting usually ended up in the media either way. They were like a slow-approaching train wreck that you just couldn’t turn away from.

It was sad to admit that _that_ had been his inspiration during filming and probably what had made him fall into a self-destructive mode all those years ago.

Not exactly the best thing you’d want to share with anyone.

He knew he was about to stammer some stupid answer to Poe’s jerky question but somehow, Rey had sensed his uneasiness and tried to buy him some time. She made a joke and managed to turn the conversation towards her. She made light of her own upbringing in the foster system, about not knowing what to do if she ever got married.

She chuckled lightly and Ben’s chest swelled some more.

He was completely done for.

The interview was drawing to a close and Ben knew his time was running out. He really did not want to part from her and he silently thanked the producers of the show for having a musical bit coming up and them having to stay there and listen.

Even though Poe had brought up this boob thing that Hux had said, he felt the need to say something.

But…

It might be stupid…

He had to tell her…

Somehow…

That he liked her…

But this was stupid…

The stupidest thing he’d ever say in public (well, if everyone forgot all the shit he said when he was interviewed while high back in the day…).

Maybe she’d slap him for being obscene or that he was just an asshole but he had to tell her _somehow_ he was on her side…

Just as Poe was about to thank him for being on the show, Ben turned to Rey. “Thank you for having me and Rey,” he said urgently, turning his body, his attention towards her. “I just have to apologize for what Hux said about you. That was totally uncalled for.”

She smiled softly and the light blush on her cheeks did not go unnoticed. She thanked him and it only pushed him to say something more, to prove to Hux and the rest of the world that there was more to girls than the size of their boobs.

As he insisted that she call Dopheld or himself if that ginger fucker bothered her anymore, Ben suddenly remembered something his mother had once told him when she had gotten drunk at a Sunday brunch many years ago, when she had bothered to show an interest in his education. “ _Ben, don’t be a boob guy. Anything more than a mouthful is wasted_.” It was sort of curious how the words stuck in his head after that fateful day, unknowingly becoming implanted in his brain since then. He had been with many women in his life and despite dating models with boob jobs, he’d always had an affinity for the ones with the plain, smaller breasts, the ones where he literally could cover his entire hand with.

His eyes momentarily drifted towards her cleavage but he resisted, his eyes connecting with hers instead, her shocked expression spreading through her entire body as he saw her cheeks and neck becoming red. She covered her mouth, grinning as the crowd erupted into hollers and cheers. 

Flustered, he leaned forward, letting his long locks cover his face, unable to believe that he actually said something like that. To _her_ , of all people. He thought for a moment that his mom might have been proud of him for defending a girl’s honor like that...

Rey probably thought he was just a sleeze trying to score.

Oh, he'd fucked up, hadn’t he?

He didn’t bother paying attention as Poe announced the band before the lights darkened on the stage and the band began to play. 

Ben, who dared to open his eyes, looked at Rey, who had her hand over her chest, taking deep breaths. Not wanting to appear like some jerk, he immediately apologized. He didn’t want to make her feel like a piece of meat or anything like that. He just wanted… he wanted _her_ … but _not_ like _that_.

“Miss Jackson, I’m so sorry. I got carried away.” He leaned over and managed to talk loud enough for her to understand. “I didn't mean to offend you or just value you for your breasts…” He was fucking up. “Fuck! That’s not what I meant.”

He felt a slight relief as she grinned at him, saying it was okay. Daring to smile shyly. “Please, call me Ben.”

“Thank you, _Ben_.”

The way she spoke his name made his pants grow tight for a moment. It was soft, velvety, feminine. Rey went on to reassure him when he told her that Hux was a jerk, that she knew what she could do to defend herself if he ever did something similar again. She was so vibrant, full of energy and bubbly.

In the past, he had had his wild days, which obviously included some debauchery but whoever he'd slept with never really meant anything to him. Those flings, the guys, the girls who threw themselves at his feet might have served their purpose back then, to appease the loneliness and the bitterness of his life that was eating him alive, but that was _then_ …

He had grown since, not bothering with relationships because he didn’t think he’d be able to connect with anyone because of his demons, the past that would always haunt him… Ben had been resolved to become the single guy with the dog…

Yet in the space of an hour, _that_ future seemed bleak. A seedling of hope had suddenly appeared, a hope that maybe this girl, this _nobody_ as she referred to herself, meant that maybe he wouldn’t be doomed to a life of loneliness and boredom.

He hadn’t been with anyone since he checked into rehab eight years ago and he hadn’t really found an interest in returning to dating when his reputation still followed him. Sure, he still received a lot of attention from the girls (apparently the mags keep saying that he was _good looking_ , whatever that meant) but he just didn’t dare reach out.

The song was finishing pretty soon and Ben felt a sudden fear that he might not ever see her again nor have the courage to say something.

“You are really beautiful,” he managed to say after apologizing for maybe being a creep.

Her eyes widened and lips parted as she turned her head to look at him. Despite her utter shock, Ben swore he could see an interest in them even if it could just as easily be curiosity.

Unfortunately, the lights turned on and the audience clapped as the song finally ended and the show was officially over. Poe came over and thanked them for their appearance. Ben half paid attention to Poe as he invited him over for dinner next time he was in town. Rey was not too far, an assistant by her side preparing to lead her back to her dressing room. She talked to one of the band members, smiling, but her stare kept returning to Ben’s as though she wanted to keep an eye on him. The band members being led away, Rey’s assistant pointed towards the backstage just as Ben’s own assistant waited nearby.

Ben looked at her for the longest time and just as he was giving up hope, she suddenly walked up to him, standing nervously. “It was nice to meet you,” she repeated eagerly.

He grinned brightly, the nervousness he had had a few minutes ago forgotten. She took a step closer, tilting her head back so he could see her. “Thank you for defending me like that. I’ll always remember the day when this handsome actor came to my defense.”

He extended his hand and she eagerly placed her own within it. They exchanged a few more words but their hands intertwined before they shook hands politely for the longest time. She then said something that hit him very hard in his chest.

“That’ll be a story for the grandkids,” she joked.

And briefly, so very briefly, Ben Solo imagined something that he had once thought impossible, unattainable, something he hadn’t really thought about happening, until _now…_ Having a wife, children, grand children, a _family_ of his own…

The girl had managed to unlock all this primal need and they had barely spoken to one another…

He knew, right there and then that he couldn’t leave her without being completely honest with her. He pulled out a bit of his old Solo charm, chuckling before saying her name, her reaction making him aware that she was interested. Her body bolted straight as he leaned next to her ear so that no one would hear what he was about to say. He lowered his voice and worked up the courage. He first repeated how he didn’t want to sound like a creep but he simply had to tell her how sexy she was. “I’ve always had an affinity for smaller breasts. Anymore than a mouthful is just a waste and any man would be crazy if they didn’t see how perfect yours are.”

He knew he had gotten a positive response when he pulled back, smiling nervously and she stood there, in shock as her lips parted in a gasp. The assistant came over and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the stage but their eyes remained connected as Ben followed behind. He hoped, he prayed, that she wouldn’t be put off, that she wouldn’t refuse him. He lost the courage he had a few seconds ago and he grew uncertain again, nervous that he had blown his one chance.

His heart leapt as a toothy smile appeared on her glossy lips before he turned a corridor and she disappeared from his sight.

\------------

Without giving it a second thought, Ben Solo jumped into Rey Jackson’s SUV. Having scooted to the opposite side, Rey straightened her long coat and smiled sheepishly as Ben tried to find a good position. They smiled nervously at one another.

“So, where to?” The chauffeur asked in his heavy New York accent, looking at them through the rear-view mirror.

Ben looked at Rey who also dropped her shoulders, uncertain.

“Why don’t you drive around town?” Ben suggested. “We’ll let you know once we figure things out.”

The chauffeur nodded and then drove off as Rey pushed a button, a black screen dividing the driver from the back seat. He smirked.

They looked at one another and Ben could feel the electricity in the air. She smiled knowingly before she brought her nail between her teeth.

“I thought I'd convinced you that I was a creep, a monster,” he admitted, lowering his head to avoid seeing her reaction.

She giggled. “Oh Ben, I know I might be new to this craziness but I’m not stupid and far from innocent.” She laughed. He looked up as she tilted her head, her doe eyed gaze staring softly at him, as though he was the most beautiful thing to look at. “I’ve grown up in the foster system. I’ve heard a lot of things I wish I hadn’t but one more won’t break me and I know, well, I hope, that you’re being genuine in your, uh, _comments_.” She looked so vulnerable as she sat in beside him, her hands folded over her thighs. She wanted to appear brave, he thought, but Ben could see the nervousness, the indecisiveness in her eyes.

He leaned forward and grabbed her hands. “I meant every word, Rey. You are _beautiful_ ,” he said hoarsely, unable to say it again. He felt privileged just sitting in front of her. She was even more beautiful up close. The small dimples in her smile, the twinkle in her eyes, her nose scrunching up as she assessed him.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she joked, rolling her eyes. “I’m still just a nobody.”

He shook his head. “No, you’re not a nobody… not to me,” he whispered, meaning every word.

Their eyes locked, Rey took a deep breath and lowered her shoulders before she leaned back in the seat, unbuttoning her long coat and snaking out of it. Now in her deep plunging vest, she threw Ben a wicked grin, who was mesmerized by seeing her naked skin.

“Well, at least this will be a story to tell my future grandkids,” she muttered to herself as she smiled at Ben.

Ben shook his head. “It might be a story to tell _our_ future grandkids,” he said boldly, knowing this was it. This woman was going to be the only one he’ll ever need. His parents had always talked about how they knew they were meant for each other the first time they met, on the set of the original trilogy of _Galaxy Wars_ . They couldn’t even describe it, they just _knew_.

And now, Ben Solo knew it too.

He watched her unbutton the vest she was wearing. He hissed as her flat stomach appeared and the only thing that kept the vest on her skin was the tape. Rey stopped at his words, her grin transforming into awe, her eyes softening, a tear forming. Cheeks flaming, she wet her lips and took a deep breath.

“I don’t usually do this,” she said nervously as she slowly began to undo the tape.

Ben leaned forward, his eyes going from her eyes to her lips, to the skin that waited to be uncovered. “I’m not the monster I used to be. I don’t ever want to be that again. I…” He cleared his throat. “I haven’t done this in a long time and I don’t… Don’t this if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head and smiled, ripping the tape. “I’m not afraid of you, Ben Solo. _I. Want. This_.” She insisted as she slowly pulled the vest down her body, leaving her bare for him to see. “Now show me how anything more than a mouthful is wasted.” She quirked a brow with a cheeky smile.

Upon seeing her rosy peaks that did not disappoint, her light skin on display before him, Ben Solo did not waste the opportunity and leaned forwards, capturing her sweet lips with his, placing a hand over her breasts and squeezing them lightly. Their tongues danced as he pulled on her nipple, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger, pressing it together and making her moan into his mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck until his mouth managed to take her small breast into his mouth.

Now he had confirmation.

Anymore more than a mouthful of her truly _was_ a waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I should have continued with the ending but I just didn't have the courage to write anything dirtier, lol. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this ending! AFter writing this, I got curious about Ben's journey, from his descent into darkness and his return into the light, that would have been something! Growing up in Hollywood is not for the faint of heart, I imagine.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and stay safe wherever you are! :D I do appreciate every kudos + comments, feel free to check me up on Twitter: [CocoLoco4u](https://twitter.com/CocoLoco4u).

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe wherever you are and do have some happy holidays!!!
> 
> Feel free to reach out on Twitter [Here](https://twitter.com/CocoLoco4u)


End file.
